A Whole New World
by lexi.in.wonderland16
Summary: "Doesn't that thing have an 'off' button?" "No, Ennis, she's a baby." Ennis and Jack have no idea what they're in for when they decide to start a family.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **"Doesn't that thing have an 'off' button?" "No, Ennis, she's a baby." Ennis and Jack have no idea what they're in for when they decide to start a family.

**Chapter Summary: **Ennis and Jack's journey to becoming parents, and the birth of their child.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Brokeback Mountain. Nuff said.

**Chapter 1: **_Preparations_

"Jack fucking Twist," Ennis grumbled at last, after being woken up for the umpteenth time that night due to Jack's restlessness. "What's going on?"

"Just thinking, go back to sleep," Jack said, turning around to face Ennis. Truth was, he wished that he would just fall asleep. He was exhausted, and knew that he had a long day tomorrow, but he couldn't shake his mind of the thoughts that were running through his head.

"What about?" Ennis asked.

_Dammit Ennis, it's the middle of the night and now you decide to talk? _Jack thought to himself.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," Jack grumbled, getting a little aggravated now.

"It can't be nothing if you can't sleep on it," Ennis said, wrapping his arms around Jack. As much as Jack liked the affection, he didn't want it at two in the morning when he could be trying to sleep.

"How do you feel about kids?" Jack asked, giving up. Maybe the sooner he talked the sooner he would be able to sleep.

"They're alright, I had two girls with Alma, you know," he said.

"How do you feel about having a kid with me?" Jack asked shyly. He missed Bobby, but Lureen had him. Ever since he divorced Lureen, and Alma divorced Ennis, they were only able to see their kids once a month. He missed having them around, and he would want nothing better than to raise another child with Ennis. Their baby.

"Uh…Jack…I don't think that's possible…" Ennis said, awkwardly.

"You know what I mean, Cowboy," Jack groaned, "there are plenty of options out there like adoption and surrogacy…" he trailed off, not being able to think of anything else.

"What the hell is surrogacy?" Ennis asked. Maybe this wasn't the conversation to be having in the middle of the night.

"It's where one of us or both of us donates our sperm to a surrogate mother who has our baby for us," Jack explained, awkwardly.

"So it would be our biological child?" Ennis asked.

"Yes, well, one of ours," Jack said, "We wouldn't have to know who's though. It could be a surprise, meant for only the baby to know when they are older."

"That's a good idea," Ennis said.

"So does that mean you're in?" Jack asked, getting a little excited.

"Let me sleep on it," Ennis said, not giving anything away, "Kids are a huge commitment, I want to make sure us knuckleheads could handle a little kid running around."

"That's true, but I think we could," Jack said.

"We'll see," Ennis said, but Jack was convinced. If he had his way, they were going to have a child to raise together.

It was a hard battle, but in the end, Jack won. They had to look up budgets and surrogates. They had to start reading parenting magazines (which neither Jack nor Ennis enjoyed) and they had to start paying attention to their language. They both agreed that if they had a baby around, they couldn't talk like they did now. Eventually, Ennis caved in, secretly having wanted this all along, and they agreed to head to the surrogate center.

They found a pretty young woman, mid to late twenties who was willing to help them out. She was blonde like Ennis with blue eyes like Jack, so they should be able to keep the identity of the parents pretty inconspicuous. Well, they hoped.

The months went by, and they constantly kept in contact with Willow, the surrogate. They invited her over to eat, and they had some good laughs along the way. Both Ennis and Jack enjoyed the sunny personality that Willow had, and hoped that it passed on to their son or daughter.

On August 9 at 3:00 am, the phone started to ring.

"Yeah?" Ennis answered, or more like grunted. He hadn't been woken up this early since they first started talking about babies.

"What?" He yelled, and Jack woke up beside him.

"Who is it?" Jack whispered into Ennis' ear.

"Is she doing okay?"

"Who is it?"

"Alright, well we'll be there in about an hour, tell her to hang in there," Ennis said, hanging up at last.

"WHO IS IT?" Jack yelled as Ennis hung up the phone, "Well, who was it?"

"It _was _Michael. Willow went into labor; they just brought her over to the hospital. We've gotta get moving, rodeo," Ennis said, hopping out of bed.

"Jesus Christ, it must be your kid if it's up this early," Jack complained.

"Babies don't sleep, Twist," Ennis said, and hopped into the shower. Jack just threw on some fresh clothes; they were going to a hospital, not a business meeting. Everyone already looked like hell. Plus, he wouldn't have time to shower if Willow and Michael were on their way to the hospital already.

After about ten minutes, Ennis came out into the kitchen and grabbed the baby carrier they had bought a month back. They hooked it up into the truck and drove off.

"Do we need anything else?" Jack asked, putting on his worry face.

"Hope not," Ennis grumbled.

"We have the baby carrier, they provide clothes, and she shouldn't need to be fed until we get home. I think we can handle this," Jack mused.

"You said she," Ennis noted.

"Yeah, so?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow.

"You want a girl?" Ennis asked. They had never talked about the gender; they wanted it to be a surprise from the start. Willow and Michael were the only ones who knew what the baby was going to be.

"Well, I've already got Bobby, it would be nice to see what raising a girl would be like," Jack said.

"It's hell," Ennis grumbled.

"So you want a boy?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, would be easier, two men raising a boy rather than a girl, don't you think?" Jack nodded.

"True, but I still wouldn't mind a girl," Jack said, and Ennis dropped it. Secretly, he wouldn't mind another girl either.

They got to the hospital at about 4:00 am, and they ran into the maternity ward. They saw Michael out in the hallway trying to get the pay-phone working.

"Michael!" Jack yelled, getting his attention.

"Hey, guys, glad you finally made it. She's almost done, but man; she has the power to rip your balls off right now if you go saying the wrong thing to her. That's why I'm out here, she kicked me out for being too sweet," he smiled.

Jack and Ennis looked at each other, and Jack went inside to see the screaming Willow.

It was about another hour after that when Jack came back outside. Ennis and Michael had fallen asleep on the bench outside of Willow's room. Jack hated to wake them up, but they needed to see this.

"Ennis," Jack shook his sleeping cowboy, "wake up."

"What? God damn," he grunted, standing up. What he didn't realize was that Michael had been leaning on him and when Ennis stood up, Michael's head collided with the bench.

"Shit!" Michael yelled, waking up and rubbing his head, "How's Willow?" he asked, getting to his senses. Ennis looked at Jack, also waiting for an answer.

"You'll have to see for yourselves," Jack smiled, and led them both into the dark room where Willow and the baby were laying.

"Hey, cutie," Jack said.

"Heya, Jack," Willow said, smiling. _She looks like hell,_ Ennis thought.

"I meant the baby, but you too," Jack said, and picked up the baby that Willow held in her arms.

"Hey, baby," Jack cooed. Ennis looked on, utterly confused as to what to do.

"Get over here, cowboy and hold your daughter," he said after a few minutes.

"So it's a girl?" Ennis asked.

"Yeah, she's a girl," Jack smiled. Ennis did too and took the sleeping baby into his arms.

"Looky, he's a natural," Jack laughed when Ennis held their baby confidently. It had been a while, but he was remembering the right and wrong ways on how to hold a child.

"No, just have two girls before her and 'm remembering's all."

"What are you going to name her?" Willow asked from her bed, sitting up a little to see the baby.

Jack and Ennis looked at each other. Of all the things that they talked about when having a baby, they never talked about what they were going to call it.

"You're the one who wanted the girl, why don't you pick something out," Ennis said, after a moment of silence.

"No, she's your responsibility too, you're gonna help name her," Jack said. "You've named girls before, what do you think?"

"When Junior was born, and Alma was looking for names, and if I wasn't set on Alma Junior I probably would have argued for Michelle, then we could always call her Mitchie or somethin', "

"I think that's a great idea, don't you Mitchie?" Jack said, taking her away from Ennis. Ennis was starting to admire Jack for how well he worked with kids. Then again, Ennis admired a lot of things Jack did well.

"She likes it," Jack smiled, even though he knew that Mitchie was sound asleep, not caring about anything.

"So when can we take her home?" Ennis asked one of the nurses who walked in to check on Willow, who was also asleep.

"In a few days at the latest assuming nothing goes wrong. She's a pretty healthy little girl," the nurse cooed.

"But she's so small," Jack said, looking concerned.

"Jack, I'm small and if she got your genes, she's screwed height wise, no offense," Willow said as the nurse checked her vital signs.

"True," Jack said, "I just hope she grows a little bigger."

"Jack, she's not even three hours old. Relax," Ennis said, "now let me hold my daughter."

Jack laughed, and gave Ennis Mitchie again. He had spent most of the morning in here with Willow, and he could use some sleep himself. He sat down in a nearby chair and fell right asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **"Doesn't that thing have an 'off' button?" "No, Ennis, she's a baby." Ennis and Jack have no idea what they're in for when they decide to start a family.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Brokeback Mountain. Nuff said.

**Chapter 2**

"Doesn't that thing have an off button?" Ennis said as he woke up for the fifth time due to Mitchie's nonstop crying.

"No, Ennis, she's a baby," Jack says, actually getting up unlike Ennis. You would think that since Ennis has had two girls he would understand babies and that it comes with getting up in the middle of the night, but apparently that didn't apply when Jack was around to take care of things.

"Hey, Mitchie, stop you're cryin' girlie," Jack cooed as he took her out of her crib. She was only three weeks old, but she was growing. She had grown a lot since she had been born, thank God. Since Mitchie's birth, Willow had also come over and started helping Jack and Ennis with the baby. She knew that eventually she would have to stop, but the doctors said that until she was a few months old, it wouldn't hurt for Willow to come help Jack and Ennis.

Jack brought Mitchie back to the bed and laid down next to Ennis. This, of course, made Mitchie cry even more.

"Mitchie, as much as you love me, Ennis is your daddy too," Jack said, laughing, but sitting up anyways.

"You're torturing the kid, rodeo," Ennis said, and took Mitchie from Jack's arms. "You're supposed to hold her like this," Ennis demonstrated. Three weeks and Jack still couldn't figure out how to hold a baby.

"Why do you think she's crying so much?" Jack asked Ennis, rubbing his back softly.

"I don't know, even Junior didn't cry this much. Poor darlin' spent the first two weeks sleeping and now she won't fall asleep no matter what we do," Ennis said.

"We should talk to Willow. What if she's sick, cowboy?" Jack asked, concerned for his daughter.

"You worry too much, rodeo. I'm sure she's fine, just gotta set of lungs on her, that's all."

"Yeah, maybe…" Jack said, still not convinced.

Eventually, Mitchie stopped crying and both Ennis and Jack fell asleep for the rest of the night. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Ennis too was worried for the well being of his daughter. Neither Junior nor Jenny had cried this much, and I don't think that even the whiniest babies cried this much. Mitchie had been nonstop crying for five days now. The only problem was, if she really was sick, what would they do?

The next morning, Willow came as she always did to help Jack and Ennis with Mitchie while they worked. Willow had one more week off of work before she had to go back, so the help would be limited. Willow was also afraid that she wouldn't get as much time with her daughter as she had hoped before she grew up. Willow was savoring every last moment.

"Hello?" Willow called as she walked in. Ennis and Jack never locked their doors, much to Willow's dismay. Then again, no one would rob anything that Jack or Ennis owned in the middle of a ranch, so they had no reason to lock the doors.

"There you guys are," she whispered when she found Jack and Ennis asleep with Mitchie in between them on their bed. It was a cute sight to see, but Willow would have to break it up if Jack and Ennis were going to ever get to work. It was already 8:00.

"Jack, Jack wake up," Willow said, shaking him. She knew waking up Ennis would be a lost battle. He was a man who enjoyed his sleep.

"What?" Jack asked, disorientated. He saw Willow and smiled. "Hey," he said.

"Hey, sleepy head, it's time for a new day," she whispered, and took the sleeping Mitchie from the bed before one of the boys rolled over and squished her.

"Thanks, Willow. Damn, eight already?" Jack asked, and hit Ennis, "Wake up, Ennis," he said.

"God damn, Twist!" Ennis yelled, waking up Mitchie. Naturally, she started crying.

"Way to be, cowboy," Jack said rolling his eyes and walking up to Willow.

"It's okay, I've got her," she said, "Go get ready."

"Thanks, Willow," Jack said, and hopped in the shower. Ennis walked over to where his crying daughter and Willow were standing.

"Hey, I think something's wrong with her," Ennis said, looking at Mitchie.

"What do you mean?" Willow said, cautiously. What could be wrong with her child?

"She hasn't stopped crying in five days. We've been up half the night with her for the past week. It's like she never sleeps," He says.

"Does it start at a specific time?" Willow said, having an idea about what was going on. She worked at a nursery and knew a lot about childhood diseases, this one in particular.

"Yeah, around eight when we first try and go to bed. Then she'll stop for a bit, long enough to fall asleep, then she'll start up again and it will continue like that all night long. It's not normal, is it?" Ennis asked.

"Well, it's not uncommon. I've seen it before at the nursery, I think Mitchie has Colic," Willow said, laughing.

"What is that?" Ennis said, looking really confused.

"There really isn't a cause, it's basically a name for when your baby is really whiny. It should go away when she gets older, more towards the one year mark, but until then, get ready for some long nights," Willow said, kissing Mitchie on the head.

"So she isn't sick?" Ennis asked.

"Not in that sense, she's just a drama queen," Willow comforted him.

"Lucky us," Ennis said, "There's nothing we can do?"

"Nothing except be good fathers and stay up with her," Willow said, "It's hard, but I would suggest taking turns on whose night it is to stay up. Then at least one of you gets sleep."

"But she sleeps with both of us, so wouldn't that make it hard for anyone to get sleep?"

"Camp out in the living room," Willow suggested. Then, the shower shut off, "Sorry for the bad news."

"It's okay, as long as she isn't really sick. Jack would freak," Ennis said, laughing.

"Jack would freak about what?" Jack asked walking back into the room.

"I know what's wrong with Mitchie," Ennis smiled, "And you're not gonna like it."

"She isn't sick, is she?" He said, getting really concerned and looking between Mitchie and Ennis.

"She's got colic," Ennis said.

"Damn…" Jack said, "What is that?"

"She's not gonna stop cryin' anytime soon," Ennis laughed.

"Great," Jack said, and grabbed his jeans and walked up to Mitchie, "you like torturing us, don't you, darlin'?" Ennis and Willow laughed.

"At least it isn't serious," Willow said.

"Not serious at all," Jack said, and lifted his baby girl into his arms. He didn't care if she cried all night as long as he was the one who could hold her. As long as she was his, he didn't care if she had ten heads. He was just happy to have a child of his own with the man he wanted to spend his life with. He was perfectly convinced that together, they could conquer anything. Even a colicky three week old baby.


	3. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I apologize greatly for my lack of updating, I would like to be able to give some kind of excuse, but I really can't. Sure, I could say that I have been overwhelmed with other stuff, but that really isn't an excuse in my opinion. When I started this story, I knew that it was going to be a commitment. I knew that I was going to have to spend time working on these stories, and it wouldn't be easy. I failed you as readers; because I know that there is nothing more disappointing than having one of your favorite fanfictions go on hiatus because the author can't keep up. I would hope that at least some of you would put this story towards the top of your list of favorite fanfictions.

Regardless, I have been studying up my storylines again, and I hope to start updating soon. I can't guarantee that it will be regularly, but I do want to start writing again. With that said, I need some help. I don't know where to take this story next. I figured that since I have cheated you as readers, I would let you write what you want to happen. I've tried this before, and I know that it doesn't always work, but I also know that I have a few strong readers that have helped me out since the beginning. I am depending on you guys to help me reboot this story so we can get somewhere. Please review or message me with any ideas you may have regarding this story, and I will be brainstorming some of my own.

Thank you all in advance for your help, and hopefully we can start rolling again.

Lexi :D


End file.
